


The Power in Our Hands (Mage)

by ModernAgeSomniari



Series: Power in Our Hands [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: A little something to bridge the gap from one World of Warcraft expansion to another and to rationalise some Highly Questionable choices our Mains may have made. This is NOT an Original Character fic particularly.
Relationships: Aluneth/F!Mage, Xal'atath (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)
Series: Power in Our Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798516
Kudos: 3





	The Power in Our Hands (Mage)

She missed him.

She missed his voice. The weight of him inside her. The knowledge that there was nowhere she could go that he could not follow.

The silence there now was drowning her and she couldn’t stop tripping over his absence, even after so long. Bracing herself with a small smile for his disapproval as a portal sprouted out of her palms. Waiting for the dark chuckle as the latest body hit ground already soaked with blood. Reaching for any power she could find and feeling so bitterly, desperately disappointed when there was no one there to revel in it with her. She sat in the barracks surrounded by people and felt completely, exquisitely alone.

She was so very weak now. Her superiors had given her command out of pity, that she was sure of. What a pathetic sight she must be, how far fallen. How her men looked at her sideways and how could she blame them when she kept cocking her head to listen to a voice that was no longer there. It ached, that loss. Ached hard enough she didn’t want to eat. The silence rang out loud enough in her head that sleep was all but impossible. How she had chastised him for being so in lust with power, without even realizing how lucky she had been, how entitled, how privileged and certain in her own invulnerability. He was gone now. Utterly, completely gone. And he had taken part of him with her.

So when a new voice whispered to her through the cold mountain air, it slipped into the space inside her mind like an otter into water, the last piece of the puzzle, a trusted, welcome lover. This voice was different - there was acid in their whispers and deep, dark thrills in their promises. She had no need for food when she was filled to such satisfaction and what could sleep give her now she could sink into the dark curling around her and offering her power back again, control back again, her life back again.

It was different, this voice. Different enough that a tiny spark inside her started screaming. But what was she without, she could not be without.

It was different, this voice. But it was enough.


End file.
